Here and Now
by Jessiy Landroz
Summary: A few thoughts going through Inuyasha's mind. My first Inuyasha fic [One Shot]


Disclaimer: I own no one! O__O;; is that enough? Good! Now, since you bothered to read the disclaimer, be nice and read the fic too! T__T don't forget to review! Okay?   
=====================================================  
  
Here we are… the perfect place… I look around me and I feel so good, the place is so wide, so green with grass and flowers all around the horizon… this knoll is absolutely marvelous… the sky is clear, the breeze is soft and fresh, the near by river is crystal clear, cool and its water is beautifully shimmering reflecting the sun's light… me and my friends decided to take a short break and rest… so we all headed towards a huge willow tree in the middle of this luxurious meadow and sat down to rest… I climb to the top, and I gaze around, the view is so heavenly!   
  
It feels good to be out of trouble and battle every now and then… we all need to rest, but my soul wouldn't rest until a have fulfilled my quest… retrieve the Shikon fragments, and to be a full demon! But… when that happens, she may not return here anymore… she might go back to her world… her world is so complex… I could never survive if I had to live 'there'!  
  
I look down now, and I see her laughing, God do I love it when she laughs, her eyes flicker like that, her face all heart shaped and blessing, her eyes so dark and mystic, her hair so black, beautiful skin, so smooth and soft in slight milky-tan… and her voice sounds so sweet… and when she plays with my ears, I hate it when she does that! Sigh… I guess I'll just have to let go once this quest is over… I shouldn't roam my self to a human…   
  
A human… defiantly not a female human! A female that gets angry at me for the lest of things, flattening me with these damn prayer-beads on my neck! Grr! If only I had the strength to remove them! Feh, such a pain… I look down again, there she is talking to the monk, and he's laughing too, forking back his hair with his sealed hand… that black hole… something so dangerous! And so deadly even to him!   
  
I look up again at the sky, it's so beautiful like this, in light blue and white fluffy clouds… a nice cool breeze blew gently against my face, flickering back my white hair… my ears perk and I hear them laughing still, I wonder what's so funny! No matter… I settle my self on a strong branch, my back to the tree, and I let one of my legs loose, dangling freely as I tuck the other under me where I sit… arms folded, hands hidden under the long red sleeves of my clothing… my trusty sword, Tetsusaiga tucked in places at my side… I trace my fingertips on it, and I smile…   
  
When I think about it… this sword has so many secrets that I need to reveal… unlike my elder brother, I have a lack in demon senses, and I hate to admit it, but he's much better than me… heh! Well, that might be how it is now, but soon, I'll show him the real power of his 'little' brother! I may not be full demon, but a beat him up every time we meet… that probably means I'm on the right track…   
  
I draw in another deep breath, and I widen my smile, now I look back down, and I see her still talking, now with the demon hunter… sometimes I wonder, how can she carry a weapon so 'big' and yet move so easily? I mean I have Tetsusaiga, but it transforms, and it's light depending on my powers… but her weapon, it's a huge stick she throws away, and after a sec it spins back… it doesn't transform, and it doesn't go light! Maybe she's more than what she seems! Heh, in that case, the monk had better watch who he is playing naughty with!   
  
Huh? I look up; oh-it's just the Kitsune running up the tree above me… the idiot! He startled me I almost fell off the branch… hey? What's he doing up there?? Oh… probably looking for a good spot to eye the lands… cant blame him… now that we're at spring, flowers and beautiful plants are designing the landscape, only an idiot wouldn't want to watch…   
  
Eek!!! One echoing juicy SLAP!   
  
Yelp! Wha~? I jerk my head in start and gaze down, only to find the monk sprawling on his back, eyes spinning and a hand print on his cheek, aw~ man! What did he do this time? I scroll around, and the female hunter looks livid! Her two tailed cat/fox or whichever sprawling around her neck (O_o;;!) Bad move! I close my ears, her yelling is unbearable… Feh! (T__TX) there goes the peace and quiet!   
  
"InuYasha!" Kagome called my name, "C'mon down! We're going home" she smiled…   
"Great! I'm starving!" Shippou dashed downwards passing me where I sat…   
"Ow~" Miroku felt his face while Sango and Kirara stood a space away…   
"…" I say nothing and leap down…   
"(Passionate smile)" Kagome sweetly looks at me as we walk back towards the village side by side…   
"(slight smile)" I look forwards, and I see Sango growling at Miroku who is helplessly trying to reason with her, Shippou comically annoyed walking besides them, me and Kagome are a space behind… maybe… the fragments would have to wait… we walk towards our home, and I cant help but hold her hand while we walked… my fingers crossing with her own…   
"…?" she eyed our hands but said nothing, then she locked her black orbs to mine… she said nothing, but a flush grew on her cheeks…   
"…" she didn't mind it! She tightened her fingers as they crossed with mine…   
  
"Hey~!" the Kitsune called a distance away, "hurry up you two!" he demanded then hurried into town…   
"…" I say nothing, and I feel broken as our hands parted… she shyly smiled as she hurried on…   
"InuYasha" she softly called my name, and I lock my golden eyes on her…   
"Yes?"  
"You know" she smiled softly "I want us to be close friends" she exclaimed with a smile, "I know our quest is really tough, we need to stick together"   
"I understand" I whisper calmly, she chirped a 'buh-bye' and went to Kaede's house to pick up her bike…   
  
You know… I'm beginning to understand why my father chose a human to be his mate… humans can be so nice… although some are quiet a pain! I look back up and I see her saying 'bye!' to the rest… I walk up to Kaede' house after everyone left, and I guess things are gonna be like this for a while…   
  
I eye the one eyes woman now, she's busy working on some herbs I guess, so I just walk away and out side to climb up to my favorite spot on the old tree… Sigh… everything is so calm now… all my friends left to their homes, and this is my home right now… it's really getting late, I'd better get some rest, we still have lots of things to do tomorrow… and the day after… and the day after that… and so on till all of the Shikon fragments are back to place… Sigh… it's really getting dark now, better sleep and think about this some other time… I guess things would just go their meant course…   
  
~*=*~*~*=*~*~=*~  
We live and learn…   
We remember the good times and bad times…   
It doesn't matter…   
If you're near or far…   
Because…   
Whenever you need me…   
I'll always be there for you…   
There…   
Where you are…   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N: my very first InuYasha fic ever! O__o;; R&R please, and PLEASE tell me what you think of it! ^__^ thanks! 


End file.
